Chelsea Campbell
'''Chelsea Campbell '''is another new police officer of Summer Bay and Colby Thorne's ex-wife. Backstory Chelsea studies to become a police officer and dates Colby Thorne, and they became engaged. But their relationship ended when she found out that he was once a gang member of the River Boys. Storylines Chelsea is shown around the Summer Bay Caravan Park by Alf Stewart She attracts the attention of Dean Thompson, who makes romantic advances towards her, but she rejects him. Chelsea comes face to face with her former fiancé Colby Thorne at the Yabbie Creek Police Station and she informs him that she has been transferred, but Colby refuses to talk with her. Chelsea later arrests Dean for refusing to leave a property. She and Colby talk about their break up due to his affiliation with the River Boys gang. Chelsea asks him if he still loves her, and gives him her engagement ring, but Colby asks her to leave the Bay. They later kiss, but Colby refuses to say whether he still has feelings for Chelsea. He later asks her to stop bringing up their past. Sergeant Phillip McCarthy learns Chelsea and Colby used to date. He tells them they will be working together and warns them that if they do not act professionally, then one of them will have to leave. Chelsea learns that teens Raffy Morrison, Ryder Jackson and Coco Astoni have gone missing. She and Colby follow Dean to an abandoned house and Chelsea crawls through a fallen tunnel to get to an injured Raffy. Colby admits that he was worried about Chelsea's safety and kisses her, but she leaves. She later kisses him back and they reconcile their relationship, agreeing to work through their issues together. Colby tells Chelsea that Dean went to prison for him, after they were involved in a fatal car accident. Their relationship is strained, as she realises that she has to hide another of his secrets. Colby gives her back the engagement ring, and after Chelsea discusses Colby's history in the River Boys with Willow, she asks Colby to propose to her properly. Chelsea calls her father Neil Campbell to tell him about the engagement and leaves him a voicemail. He then comes to the Bay and makes his disapproval of Colby clear. He asks Colby to give Chelsea up in exchange for information about his missing sister Bella Nixon, but Colby refuses. Chelsea then learns that her mother and sister will not come to the wedding. After Colby discovers that his stepfather Ross Nixon killed his parents, Chelsea begs Neil to send her Ross's address, which he does via text message. She later realises that Colby saw the message and has gone to get his sister. Chelsea ends the engagement and puts in a transfer application. Bella meets with Chelsea to ask her to talk to Colby. Chelsea tells Colby about the transfer and says goodbye to him. As she is driving out of Summer Bay, Colby catches up to her and gets her to pull over. Colby refuses to let her leave and tells her that he will fight for her. Colby, Chelsea and Bella take a trip away for a few days. On their return, they reveal that they are moving to the city. When Chelsea is accepted onto a detective course, she and Colby bring the wedding forward and they marry in Mangrove River. Chelsea, Willow and Bella are kidnapped by Ross at gunpoint. Appearance Chelsea has short blond hair with fair skin and blue eyes. She mostly wore the police uniform and simple casual clothes. Trivia * Chelsea's portrayer Ashleigh Brewer is a natural brunette and dyes her dark brown hair to blond for the role, as Chelsea has blond hair. Category:Female Cast Category:Characters Category:Cast